


Make A Wish

by kayskull



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthdays, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayskull/pseuds/kayskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's going to hate this." Scott said, standing next to Stiles with the lighter, ready to set the candles to flame. His face spoke pain to the boy delicately placing yellow wax sticks around the outside of the fluffy dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Today is my mom's birthday and since she's at work, and I'm at home, and my house is clean (you're welcome mother), I decided to write a tiny tiny little itty bitty ficlet.

Stiles had picked up the cake from the bakery at nine this morning, hiding it in Scott's fridge until now, time to light the candles and put it in front of Derek, singing Happy Birthday completely off key and embarrassingly. The wolf made of sour candies stood out under the Happy Birthday Derek written in blue icing. Haha, Sourwolf.  
  
"He's going to hate this." Scott said, standing next to Stiles with the lighter, ready to set the candles to flame. His face spoke pain to the boy delicately placing yellow wax sticks around the outside of the fluffy dessert.  
  
"I'm his boyfriend, this is my job." Stiles shrugged, "I'm suppose to make big deals out of these things." He grabbed the lighter out of Scott's hand and proceeded to light the tiny flames before throwing the fire-maker in the sink and grabbing the cake.His voice boomed around the spacious loft, startling Derek from his day dream. Thing is, Derek didn't think that Stiles knew when his birthday was.  
  
"Of course I know, my dad's the sheriff, and I'm your boyfriend. It's my job to know" Derek must have said that outloud. "Make a wish, Der, and there better be one candle left not blown out after."


End file.
